


The wrong place at the wrong time

by Calia_The_Fennec



Series: Short stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Fennec Fox, Furry, Halloween, I REGRET NOTHING, I turned in version of this story minus being furry to school, Violence, help me, i wrote this for halloween, there will be more added to this its just a bunch of random short stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calia_The_Fennec/pseuds/Calia_The_Fennec
Summary: Calia Pharis a vixen with a lot of blood lust and a curse





	The wrong place at the wrong time

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing i actually edited this to be non furry and sent it in for a short story assignment for my online school because Halloween and yeah just read this will only be one of a few short story drabbles.

Calia walked down the dimly lit streets of her city, humming a spine-chilling melody glancing behind her occasionally to look at the two ghouls following closely behind her. Calia did not know why she could see things no else could. Along with this ability to see these strange creatures Calia could make them do whatever she wanted. Calia turned around quickly the two ghouls following her stopped in their tracks thinking they would finally be set free. The ghouls were wrong. After looking at them; Calia turned away again her black dress swaying, her eyes turning from a light green to a deep red, and a small smirk on her face as she points to a dark furred wolf wearing a business suit with briefcase in hand possibly going home after a late night at the office. The ghouls happy to finally get a meal went after the man voraciously ripping his throat out before he could scream and began to tear into the fresh bloody corpse. Calia waited for the ghouls to finish their meal before her eyes once again went from green to red and she began to walk away calling the man’s spirit along with the ghouls to follow behind her with her eyes. As she continued on her path killing whoever crossed paths with her and adding the unfortunate souls to her collection. All the while humming the same haunting tune.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any kind of suggestions on this or any other works i post. Criticism is always welcome! I do realize that this work is very short as this was written in less then 30 minutes i will have longer ones.


End file.
